


Начало, или Были они рыжие и голубоглазые

by Fannni, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Оккультным чудом и DEX-процессором [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Космоолухи - Ольга Громыко | Kosmooluhi - Olga Gromyko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Станислав Федотович и некоторые другие умные люди совершенно правильно сомневались в принадлежности к своему племени того, кто приложил руку к партии киборгов, в которую входил Дэн.Кроули получил благодарность за эту линейку, хотя сорванные киборги и не были всецело его заслугой. То есть, конечно, процент обретших сознание был слишком высок, каким-то чудом. Но Змий вообще тогда рядом оказался совершенно случайно и не менял в DEX-ах почти ничего. Ну, почти.
Relationships: Аziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Оккультным чудом и DEX-процессором [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133798
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Начало, или Были они рыжие и голубоглазые

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился идеей [кроссовера](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9804669/25227255#part_content) от ГоловнойМадагаскарскийТаракан. Согласие автора получено. Может читаться отдельно.

Ангел, не Падший, а скатившийся по наклонной, прошёлся вдоль ряда баков. Тела висели-парили в прозрачной жиже, их оплетали трубки. Красная подсветка усиливала гнетущую атмосферу. Кроули усмехнулся: он одобрял.

Киборги не были его идеей. Но Кроули прислали за них благодарность. Как и за прочие ужасные идеи, которые доставали из небытия и осмеливались воплотить только люди. Вернее, теперь было бы куда точнее говорить: разумные существа. Разные.

Потому что Адам Янг заставил контакт цивилизаций состояться.

Впрочем, обитатели других планет оказались не так уж и сильно отличными от людей. Они тоже хотели жить мирно. И придумывали изощрённые способы уничтожать друг друга. Хотя некоторые из этих иных цивилизаций и просуществовали достаточно долго, чтобы создать конвенции и запретить самые разрушительные игрушки, «дикие расы» норовили сотворить что-нибудь, что втискивалось бы в правила, но чтобы поубойней. И вот теперь Кроули смотрел на очередную попытку. Эти подобия утопленников должны были быть быстрее и сильнее предыдущих.

Всё, даже оружие, по мнению Энтони Кроули, должно было быть стильным. Он не особенно следил за поделками Дэкс-компани, но отметил, что со времён выпуска первой модели её дизайнеры так и не воспользовались шансом дать волю воображению. Кроули усмехнулся. Он посмотрел на своё искривлённое отражение поверх чёрных стёкол очков. Скатившийся ангел выучил свой генетический код ради удовольствия: подделывать документы каждые пятьдесят лет стало приятной привычкой. (Также, как силой воображения и дьявольским чудом модернизировать «Бентли».)

Все до единого киборги в партии стали копиями его физической оболочки. Демон, на пробу, вселился в одного.

Сочетание имплантов и живых клеток ощущалось своеобразно. Кроули открыл глаза. Его стильно одетое тело лежало на полу. Модный воротник, кстати, со спины смотрелся не так круто, как Кроули предполагал. Но стоило приглядеться внимательнее, как откуда-то повылезло множество строчек. Все они сообщали о том, что Кроули и без них прекрасно знал. «Объект в состоянии гибернации. Не вооружён. Уровень активности минимален. Пищевая ценность высокая. Генномодифицированная органика. Вероятность принадлежности к кибермодифицированной диверсионной единице — 87%. Пол XY. Ошибка. Поправка. Пол ZZ. Уровень опасности: безвреден».

А вот последнее было большой ошибкой.

Система зарегистрировала даже щелчок пальцами (непроизвольный спазм мышц), но навсегда уяснила, что оккультные сущности, даже если их нет дома, чрезвычайно круты, непобедимы и опасны.

«Поправка. Оккультномодифицированная диверсионная единица. Уровень опасности выше максимально возможного. Предварительный анализ столкновения. Вероятность победы — 0,00 %. Рекомендуется немедленное самоуничтожение при первом проявлении целью враждебной активности».

Кроули зашипел, и в питательной жиже медленно всплыли пузырьки. Всегда был шанс, что всё как-нибудь непостижимым образом наладится само и ещё будет хорошо. Эту мысль Кроули запихал поглубже в ядро, в самую суть программы жизнеобеспечения. Едва ли киборг мог когда-нибудь её прочитать, но программистов нестираемое сообщение должно было славно повеселить. Или взбесить. Демона оба варианта устраивали.

Однако всю партию могли счесть производственным браком, ведь даже у боевых машин не могло быть змеиных глаз. К тому же Кроули, во всех смыслах, не всегда мог уследить за своим языком. Поднявшись с пола, медленно скатившийся ангел в первую очередь убрал к чертям идиотский воротник, потом принялся за дэксов.

Он подделывал паспортные карточки для Азирафеля, когда тому вздумалось сперва посетить, а потом спешно покинуть Лондинум. С тех пор Кроули лишь раз видел заклятого друга-врага, и уже в теле фрисса, но следил по сводкам. Сводок было довольно много, так как бежевый фрисс частенько натыкался на разумных, которые приводили его в святую ярость.

Дьявольское чудо заставило произойти ещё один «непроизвольный спазм», Кроули убедился в том, что правильно вставил нужный участок генетического кода. Голубые глаза смотрели совершенно бессмысленно. Никакого сияния и, тем более, интеллекта. Кроули, лучший оперативник Солнечной Системы, понял, что снова соскучился. Он представил, как славно будет гнать через полгалактики, а потом надраться в маленькой комнатке в книжном.

Упрямое желание Азирафеля цепляться за всякое старьё в итоге стало чем-то, по-своему крутым. Кроули уже предвкушал красное полусладкое две тысячи сорок седьмого года. Конечно, киборгов никто не собирался делать дегустаторами вин, как и вообще угощать чем-то вкусным. Именно поэтому Кроули скопировал киборгам язык человеческой оболочки Азирафеля. Оглядев место тщательно выполненного мелкого злодейства, демон добавил последний штрих: проклял всех киборгов до единого. Солдатам, домохозяйкам, шпионам и любителям возлежать с киборгами, всем им предстояло злиться и досадовать на то, что программы для одних моделей работали на других из рук вон плохо. Кроули развернулся пожелал рыжим клонам удачи. И улыбнулся искину-охраннику в глазок камеры.

Искусственный интеллект своё здравомыслие холил и лелеял. Потому файлы о явлении оккультной сущности удалил.

***

Идея придавать киборгам черты ангелов и демонов подстегнула воображение Кроули и сподвигла к новым злодействам. Ему нужны были образцы, и он подбросил ценную мысль коллегам, уже взяв в расчёт, что они её как-нибудь извратят. Так и вышло: при назначении в общество другой расы (и, соответственно, смене физических оболочек) демоны учиняли со своими человеческими телами что-нибудь примитиво-жуткое, вместо того чтобы озадачивать галактическую полицию серией элегантных убийств «в запертой комнате». Кроули снова поставили в пример, к вящей зависти других демонов. Нераскрываемые бессмысленные жестокие убийства лишали галактических полицейских не только веры в каких бы то ни было богов, но и в человечество.

Моду переняли и Наверху, правда, эффектно умирать в роли великомучеников ангелам не позволяла жадность. Они вверяли нетленные оболочки сектантам на хранение. Чудо сочли допустимым, так как сдавать использованное тело на склад или заполнять форму на его утилизацию никому не хотелось. Даже Азирафель бережно уложил своё тело в заморозку. На все уговоры весело и безнаказанно развоплотиться он только снисходительно покачивал верхней частью тела (так как у него больше не было шеи, ангел в теле фрисса при этом колыхался весь), что выглядело умилительно-забавно.

Фиал с кровью архангела, реликвию планеты Малый Рай, Кроули украл именно для того, чтобы глаза невероятного чистого, яркого, совершенно дурацкого цвета кардинальской мантии, «pale lilac», были и у части бестолковых киборгов. (Тело, под видом мощей святого, хранилось там же. Кроули надоумил главу культа заменить утраченное сокровище подделкой с кровью пусть и не ангельской, но не без святости). На Малом Раю Кроули пришлось повозиться: единственный океан планеты был освящён, и дожди поливали прекрасные сады водой, довольно неприятной для любого демонического существа. Но забава того стоила.

Спустя тысячи лет формальных благодарностей Внизу решили поощрить самоубийственную дерзость и пожаловали дымную искру в перо. Кроули не без основания полагал, что Герцоги Ада на сей раз не стали умалять его заслуги, чтобы он, наконец, убился в попытках заработать ещё один знак отличия.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
